TzHaar-Mej-HokJal
TzHaar-Mej-HokJal is a TzHaar youth who, with the support of other younger TzHaar, managed to convince the elders of the TzHaar city to let him leave the volcano so that he could explore and study the foreign races. He is played by Raltin Avarr. Note, some of this page has been rewritten. History Leaving Home HokJal's beginning is the same as every other TzHaar; born from an egg and knowing about what his life should be like, his skills, his caste, everything a TzHaar needs for life. As a youth, Hokjal became restless and wanted to see what was beyond the volcano, he was fascinated by the ways of the JalYt that came to the city and wanted to know about the places they came from. The strict ways of his caste system prevented such dreams, but other younger TzHaar encouraged him to follow them. With their aid he was able to convince TzHaar-Mej elders to allow him to journey beyond the volcano, saying that the memories and experiences he learned would be of great use to the TzHaar that would follow his bloodline, and enrich the knowledge of the TzHaar as a whole; the Mej in particular. While the Mej argued that the Ga'al can leave the volcano and that it was not necessary that HokJal do this, HokJal made a point that the while the Ga'al can leave and experience the world, and chronicle their experiences in the great library of the TzHaar City; they cannot pass on their memories through eggs. With this, the other Mej finally relented, and began work on creating a portable heat source that would allow HokJal to leave the volcano, eventually forging a small sphere of great heat from the sacred lava of The Elder Kiln, which poured from the crucible in the fight cauldron. HokJal was also allowed training from experienced Ga'al and members of other castes to help him vary his skills to increase his chance of survival. With his heat source and newly trained skills, HokJal began his journey of discovery. Sanctum of Heros HokJal wanted to first explore the warmest places of Gielinor, and was directed to the desert by the JalYt that he met. On his journey, he stumbled across the Sanctum and inquired what it was. When someone told him that the Sanctum was a guild for adventurers, he grew very curious. He attempted to find the leaders of the guild, but was hindered as some of the few people he asked were not very good at understanding him. He chose to stay and wait for someone who could induct him into the guild, and met a man named Ramskull, who had a seriously hurt apprentice name Rokrem. A man named Airgog helped heal Rokrem while HokJal was talking to a new aquantance named Elrond, and that's when Ramskull saw HokJal. The man told Hokjal he needed help in training the still hurt Rokrem, and HokJal accepted. HokJal went outside the Sanctum with Ramskull and was told to hit Rokrem with fire. HokJal, not knowing much about JalYt on fire resistance, and having been told that this was training, thought that Rokrem could withstand it. Some moments later, HokJal stopped the fire stream he had used to hit Rokrem with, thinking that it was likely not wise to continue, as the unconscious Rokrem had many serious burns on him. While Ramskull was still trying to "train" Rokrem, HokJal went to find help from Airgog, and explained the situation. After much verbal fighting, HokJal suggested teleporting Rokrem to the TzHaar City so that he could be treated by the other TzHaar-Mej. They had little to lose at that point as Rokrem was near death, and so HokJal used his TokKul-Zo to teleport Ramskull and Rokrem with him to the city. A Mej later treated and saved Rokrem using energy from sacred lava, worthy to note that it was only the life-giving energy and not the heat from the lava itself, to revive Rokrem. Rokrem, who was understandably angered at Ramskull and empowered by the energy from the lava, KO'ed his teacher with some well placed punching. All of them later returned to the Sanctum. Miscellanious History List of small rp events that were not large enough to add anything really to the history section above. *After joining the Sanctum he was thoroughly annoyed with the many dull-minded people, and hit a hole in the wall with his head in frustration. *He scared two Sanctum trainees, they tried attacking him because they thought him to be a demon, but he just yelled at them and they ran off. *HokJal took Baldor Greyfur to the TzHaar fight caves. Characteristics Personality HokJal is inquisitive for a TzHaar, nearly matching a Ga'al in the ability to learn, but as a TzHaar he has limits to that. Because of his inherited knowledge, he is selective about what he learns, as he thinks that some things are simply not worth learning. If there is anyone outside of his race that he would consider changing his stubborn opinions for, it would be a mage, as he is most familiar with mages (coming from the Mej class). Although he can be stubborn, he is quite friendly and always willing to offer guidance or answer curious questions. Abilities Before he left the TzHaar City, he was trained in various skills outside of his born class system to aid in his survival in the open world, while he can use said skills he is not very adept in them, and still prefers to use what he knew since birth. He does not, however, know how to maintain much of his gear, as he was not trained very much at all of the Hur class skills, and must return to the TzHaar City every once and a while to repair damaged gear. Other Information *He can leave the city and survive in areas without molten rock to keep him warm because of a TzHaar-Mej and TzHaar-Hur invention. This invention is a small orb-like device (looking similar to the TzHaar version of a commorb) that is charged from the sacred lava of the crucible (Fight Cauldron) to supply a constant source of intense heat, much like as if a steady stream of fire blast spells were hitting you while it is in your possession. It was forged in the sacred lava of the Elder Kiln, in the fight cauldron. **This device is not an endless source of heat, as every now and then it needs to be recharged by HokJal in the sacred lava of the spout it was created from. It can absorb some energy from divination rifts to provide short-term temporary recharging but it is best brought to the fight cauldron for recharging. **While it allows him to leave the volcano, it is not perfect as a means of allowing him to travel everywhere, as the device still needs improvements to allow him to survive in cold areas. **If this device were to break, he would have to return to the TzHaar City as soon as possible, likely through teleport, to avoid dying. *His name, TzHaar-Xil-HokJal, means "Sacred Fire-Mage-Foreign Voice" in common tongue. The title "Foreign Voice" at the end of his name was applied to show that he communicates and interacts with JalYt (foreigners, I.E. non-TzHaar) *He has a TokKul-Zo, which allows him to teleport back to the TzHaar City. Category:Characters Category:TzHaar Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Adventurer Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Summoners Category:Healer Category:Diviners